Kuroshitsuji III
by Dynamo Revolution
Summary: A continuation from season two of Kuroshitsuji, is a new story of a demon named Evelyn, who seeks revenge on Sebastian for destroying her island in the last season.  She informs Sebastian that Ciel's soul is still alive!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I'm Dynamo Revolution and this is my first fan fiction! YAY! I decided to do _Kuroshitsuji_ because it is recently one of my favorite anime series/manga, and I'm really excited about how my story turned out! Basically this is my own continuation and ideas on how season three should be played out as, so I hope you all enjoy my interpretation of season three of _Kuroshitsuji_!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Kuroshitsuji_ in any way whatsoever, this is all fan-based material!**

**Rated: Teen/Mature  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A Butler's Agreement<p>

"Hello Sebastian." A voice greeted coldly from the shadows of the room, earning a disbelieving look from the black butler. His eyes glared menacingly into the darkness, obviously not liking what he hears. His gaze lingered there until the shadows began to take form into a figure - a figure of a woman. With elegant, inky black hair she emerged, the length of it reaching her lower back in tendrils of waves and curls. Her eyes, the color of cool amber and hazel, shined sharply through the dimly-lit room. Piercing into the frightening red ones staring down on her, she found a seat on a small coffee table as a slight grin plastered her beautiful face. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Too long - not long enough in my opinion." Sebastian replied, his frigid tone making the woman shiver comically in response, "It's a little chilly in here, maybe we should heat things up a little." The woman offered, the fireplace roared to life with fresh flames at the snap of her fingers. Sebastian grimaced at the display, "What are you doing out of your _domain_, Evelyn?"

The mysterious Evelyn chuckled darkly, "My palace was destroyed recently actually, and now I am searching for the culprit who ultimately took my souls away from me. Do you want to guess who that was?"

Sebastian's eyes took on an even lighter shade of red as he glared down at the burning hearth, knowing the answer but not wanting to say it out loud to appease the demon sitting across from him. Evelyn cut into his gaze, running a finger along his jaw line and further down his neck. Tracing small circles up and down his vest, Evelyn took his slender black tie in her hands and pulled him down closer to her. "Tell me Sebastian," Evelyn demanded yet with an endearing quality in her tone, "was it you?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Evelyn." Sebastian admitted suddenly, turning business-like as he bowed slightly in an apologetic manner. She scoffed, "Is that all you can say: "sorry"? How are you going to repay me, hm? That's right you can't pay me, thousands of years of work. Now gone! This is what I get for being nice, letting demons onto my grounds for them to feast on their captured souls, and I come to find my island nowhere to be found! Completely disappeared along with the souls that have been tied to the land for over an eternity! _That was my territory!_"

With her hand gripped around Sebastian's collar, she shoved the demon butler hard against the wall behind him. Making him grunt from the heavy impact, he effectively grabbed her wrist and brought it down and around her back. She winced while her arm was strained from the pull, Sebastian's gloved hand still enclosed her wrist with blinding strength. "_You bastard!_", she managed to hiss out through clenched teeth. Bringing his mouth to Evelyn's ear from behind, he whispered softly, "Now you're in my territory."

Her eyes shot wide open with shock, realizing he was right. Now that she was in the human world, she couldn't stand a chance against Sebastian. Since he has resided in this realm longer than she has, he was by far much stronger than she was. Evelyn streamed curses from her lips as she forcefully tugged her wrist free from his grasp, "It seems so, but your true world isn't here. You may be stronger, but I'm-" The world shifted in Sebastian's eyes, as if time was warped considerably, and he was now lying flat on his back on the bed. "_Quicker_." Evelyn purred in his ear, turning the tables as she straddled him from above, her knees placed on either side of his waist. Still hovering over Sebastian, Evelyn hauled up her skirts to reach her upper thigh. A long and curved blade appeared from a black lace band strapped around her leg, and was now in her hand and placed on Sebastian's neck.

A sly smirk plastered her dangerous and alluring face, "I guess the only thing to do is to make a demon's eternal deal, repaying me for my island you destroyed so carelessly. And who knows, maybe this little agreement might help you too in the long run."

This seemed to heighten Sebastian's interest, "How could this transaction help me? You are obviously going to benefit while I receive nothing in the end, am I correct?"

Evelyn laughed lightly, running the tip of her blade along the contours of Sebastian's jaw. As if distracted by the veins in Sebastian's neck, her eyes turned feral when she settled her gaze on the devilishly handsome man under her. "What if I told you there was a way to get your precious master back from his demon, to his original human state?"

Sebastian's shocked expression made the woman above chuckle, "Ciel's soul is still intact although he is now a demon, and the only place you can get it is where you can get a fair amount of souls for me, to rebuild my island that is. It's kind of a win-win situation: you help me get my souls for my palace, and I'll help you get Ciel's soul to turn him human again. You still with me, Mr. Butler?"

The man below laughed incredulously. not believing his own ears as she offered the most mutual and beneficial agreement ever to be made. This was not possible, it couldn't be possible. "How could-"

"Listen closely Sebastian: Ciel's soul is still fresh and since it was just recently disposed of, it is locked in safe keeping for now until the Soul Reapers know what to do with it. These unnatural and lost souls are residing deep within the confines of the neutral world of the Soul Reapers. Did you know that when a person dies, they are judged based on their cinematic records by the Grim Reapers on whether they should go to Heaven or Hell? Not necessarily making the final decision and all, but they kind of recommend the souls to where they should be placed. Since Ciel's soul is of a special or peculiar type, they're safe guarding it until they make a decision on what they should do with this unfortunate soul: destroy it or let it roam freely. This is where you come in, you steal Ciel's soul from the Grim Reapers and put it back into him. Simple procedure, doesn't take a lot of explaining. Anyway, while you're there retrieving Ciel's soul, you will steal a fair amount for _me_ to rebuild my island. So, do we have a deal?"

Sebastian grabbed the blade from Evelyn's hand, effectively flipping her over so that he was now looming over her. He stabbed the knife inches away from her stunned face, piercing the mattress while leaning in close, smiling a demonic grin in return, "When can we start?"

"You went and looked for new servants? What for? It's not like we need the help around here, you're more than capable." Ciel sipped his Earl Grey tea while an impassive expression printed his pale face, his sapphire blue eyes darted to his butler for an explanation. Sebastian smiled warmly at his master, "Thank you sir, but it's more of a precautionary measure, just in case any guests arrive and they become curious as to why there is no servants bustling about. Plus with the immense size of your new mansion, I would think it would need a little bit more care and attention."

"You have a point there, have there been any calls or responses about the matter?" Ciel rested his head on his hand as he flipped through the newspaper, nonchalantly skimming over the seemingly boring articles.

"There were several that were interested, but their requirements weren't met to the standard of Phantomhive, so I sent them away. But there was one..." Sebastian contemplated, his fingers resting on his chin as if he were thinking deeply of a certain someone.

"Well, who was it?" Ciel asked, growing impatient from his butler's interlude. A doorbell sounded from the main stairway, and with a nod of the boy's head, Sebastian immediately was at the front door. His hand on the knob, he turned it to reveal a woman with long, sleek black hair that reached below her midsection in curly waves. Bright and steady hazel eyes peered up from the shadows of her simple blue hat, a beautiful and radiant smile gracing her porcelain features. Dressed in a royal navy overcoat that accentuated her curvaceous and tall figure, and with pure white skirts poured and fluttered out around her ankles and boots. She was, in a word, breathtaking.

"Can I help you?" Sebastian asked politely.

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Evelyn Cain. I'm here for the job that was offered in the paper recently."

* * *

><p><em>"Not too tight!" Evelyn stressed with each pull Sebastian made with the corset's strings, grabbing her stomach to keep her from moving, he pulled tighter on the relentless strings. She took in a breath of much needed air, "How do women wear these things? They are absolutely dreadful!"<em>

_ "If you want this to work, you're going to have to wear this, and put up with it." Tying the strings in the back of her corset into tight bows, she released a slow and steady breath as her chest raised higher than normal. Evelyn rolled her eyes in distaste, seeing a human's figure instead of the form she usually takes._

_ "How can you stand to be in a human's form for so long?"Evelyn asked Sebastian curiously, gazing at him through the mirror with skeptical eyes. He smirked, not looking up at her as he presumed his onslaught on the back of her dress, "I guess you could say I didn't have a choice."_

_ After the dress was finally sewn onto Evelyn's body, he instructed her on the proper etiquette of being a maid and other human mannerisms. She could keep up well enough, with the many rules and regulations on where a fork and knife should be placed in comparison to where a napkin is set, she was in all mentally disturbed on the human way of life. Since all she ever known was her island, she never truly ventured into the human realm fully for souls. She would always feast on the departed on her domain, but would never capture ones herself. When her training was almost done for the night, Sebastian turned serious while whirling Evelyn to face him, "Remember, do not under circumstances let my Lord know you're a demon, Evelyn. If he finds out than he'll grow suspicious as to why there are more than two demons in one household."_

_ There he continued to tell Evelyn of her "human background", and how she should act around Ciel and around the mansion itself. Evelyn warned Sebastian, "I'm only becoming a maid in order to keep an eye on you and your progress on the Soul Reapers, I'm not here for Ciel, that is I won't let him use me as his slave."_

_ Sebastian chuckled lightly, suddenly turning Evelyn around so that she was now facing the mirror again. With both gloved hands secured around the upper waist of her corset, he thrust upwards, making the corset rise further until her chest was higher than before. Evelyn gasped from the abrupt constraint around the upper half of her body, Sebastian whispered menacingly, "Not unless you don't impress my master first. You won't have to."_

* * *

><p>"Your papers indicate that you've been in service for around five years, that you've been the head maid in each of your employers' houses despite your young age. You're twenty-four, am I correct?" Ciel asked, black gloved hands intertwined in a packet of papers. Running skeptical eyes over the young woman, evaluating her appearance carefully and considerably. "Tell me about where you are from, Evelyn."<p>

"I was born and raised on the outskirts of London, along with my four sisters and my mother and father. Unfortunately both my parents died in a tragic house fire and I only have my sisters left. I am the youngest out of all of my siblings, and all of them are married, except for me. Although I was raised poorly, I have a very good education and was governesses for all my neighbors. I decided that being a maid was much more suitable for me, so here I am today!" Evelyn said, trying to put on her best innocent, polite, and reserved act for Ciel.

_Quite well dressed for someone supposedly poor. _Ciel thought, leaning back in his chair while skimming over her papers again, _she's impressive though. Other than that, there seems to be something off about this woman..._

Looking up from under her long eyelashes, Evelyn caught Sebastian grinning at her with knowing eyes. She scoffed quietly, _What the hell's he so happy about?_

Ciel suddenly stood up from his chair, "Looks like I have no other choice but to hire you, if you would come back tomorrow Sebastian will have your uniform ready by then. At eight o'clock, that's when you officially start your duties."

Evelyn smiled warmly while tears formed at the corners of her amber eyes, taking Ciel's hands into both of hers with enthusiasm, "I won't disappoint you, sir! Thank you so much for this opportunity!"

Sebastian smirked wider, _Let the games begin._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, I'm Dynamo Revolution and this is my first fan fiction! YAY! I decided to do _Kuroshitsuji_ because it is recently one of my favorite anime series/manga, and I'm really excited about how my story turned out! Basically this is my own continuation and ideas on how season three should be played out as, so I hope you all enjoy my interpretation of season three of _Kuroshitsuji_!**

**Thank you for reading chapter two!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Kuroshitsuji_ in any way whatsoever, this is all fan-based material!**

**Rated: Teen/Mature**

* * *

><p>A Butler's Secret<p>

Wind scraped against the long window panes outside of Ciel's room, howling and whining as if wanting to come inside. Sebastian prepared Ciel for his sleep, placing his eye patch on the nightstand beside him. Ciel never took his eyes off his butler for a minute, watching him tidy his sheets and place his clothes in the closet. _He's hiding something, I just know it. _Ciel thought, bringing his hand to touch his right eye with care, _this feeling..._

"Is that all for tonight, my lord?" Sebastian asked, cutting into Ciel's thoughts.

"No, that is all." Ciel replied, his gaze finding its way to the windows.

"Than goodnight, sir." And with a small bow Sebastian took his leave, closing the door genuinely behind him. Ciel peered at the door, _I'll just have to pay close attention tomorrow, especially with that woman around. She didn't seem like your average poverty stricken young lady, especially with her looks and grace she presented. Her eyes resembled those of Claude's, Alois Trancy's butler - it was all too familiar..._

_...  
><em>

_Young master_. A voice called sweetly, it sounded nice - that voice. Ciel groaned tossing his head in the direction of the soothing voice, he didn't want to wake up just yet. He wanted to hear more, more of that voice that sounded like his mother's. A small smile graced his lips, feeling an unusual warmth flood throughout his body. "Young master, please wake up." The voice called again, effectively making Ciel open his weary eyes to bright hazel ones. He gasped, bracing himself up against the pillow behind him.

"You're awake!" The young maid said, smiling a mega-watt smile at her master. Ciel's expression was unreadable as he continued to stare at his new hired help, "W-what? Where is Sebastian?"

"He'll be here in a few minutes, he asked me to wake you up and get your day started. Do you usually wake at nine?" Evelyn asked pleasantly, curious eyes placed on the boy still mildly surprised at his new maid.

"I-uh, not usually." Ciel stuttered, _I could have sworn..._

"I see," Evelyn said, "Well it sure is a beautiful day outside. Wouldn't want to waste it!" Evelyn made her way to the large fabric curtains, pulling them aside to reveal a bright and sunny morning. She inhaled as the sun hit her face, her black hair taking on a shade of charcoal from the way the light hit.

"Evelyn, would you mind starting breakfast, I will be down shortly to help." Sebastian asked from the door, making Evelyn turn around in astonishment.

"Oh yes, my apologies." Evelyn bowed gracefully, taking her leave and disappearing into the hallway. Ciel shifted his attention to his butler, "And where have you been?"

"A guest arrived about fifteen minutes ago," Sebastian said, starting to dress Ciel in his outfit for the day, "it was a messenger from the Queen, asking me to give you a letter."

"What kind of a letter?" Ciel asked skeptically, straightening up slightly as Sebastian placed a black tie around the collars of his shirt.

"For your birthday, my lord." Sebastian looked up playfully at his master, "Surely you haven't forgotten again?" Gathering Ciel's jacket from a hanger, he placed the dark blue suit onto Ciel with genuine care.

"Turning fifteen isn't something to be excited about, nor is it something to through a party for." Ciel stated adamantly, giving Sebastian a silent warning to _not_ throw a birthday party for him.

"Well, it is exciting seeing you grow twelve inches taller, in comparison to your height three years ago. You're taller than Miss Elizabeth now, I believe." Sebastian teased, smiling slightly as he connected the last buttons on his suit.

"I'm a demon. I can take any age I want to." Ciel insisted, "I can look thirty-five if I wanted, but I believe if I did I would make people suspicious." Ciel stood up from the edge of the bed, tying his black eye patch over his eye and around his head. "Is that all from the Queen, or is there more?"

Walking along the endless hallways and down the main staircase, Sebastian informed Ciel of his schedule and of the Queen's commands for the evening. While they talked, Sebastian lead Ciel to a dining room filled with lavish furniture complete with a sparkling chandelier above a cherry wood dining table. Cream colored walls aligned the room, accentuating the rose colored panels and satin red drapes. Although Ciel wanted to renovate the entire house with drab colors, and even more drab furniture, Sebastian persisted that they keep the original furnishings. For the guests that is. Sitting down at the dining table, Evelyn came out with a cart of dishes of elegant foods, complete with a beautiful, white porcelain tea set.

"Sebastian told me all of your favorite dishes and teas, so I took it upon myself to start with the preparations." Evelyn placed all of the tableware and foods with precision and accuracy, not even a careless spill was made in the process. Ciel took a sip of his Earl Grey and a bite of one of the dishes, and he looked up at the eager awaiting maid with startled eyes.

"It's delicious." Ciel said all too bluntly, making the woman smile with enthusiasm.

"Thank you, sir." Evelyn curtsied, taking her leave from the dining room.

When Ciel and Sebastian were alone, Ciel looked down at the food with a surprisingly downcast expression printed on his pale face as he muttered, "It's too bad I can't taste any of it." Sebastian's eyes widened, for the first time seeing his master take on any emotion other than utter boredom or seriousness he usually had. _Even under all of his demon, he still holds onto a little to his once human self. Interesting._

...

_I don't know how much of this I can take, even though I just started, feigning to be human _and_ innocent isn't as easy as I thought it would be. I practically burned my skin off by just opening those damn window! Not to mention this house is utterly boring and unconscious, I feel like dying again whenever I'm here. Just be patient, Evelyn. Patience will get you closer to your goal...Ciel or not. _Evelyn thought, cutting into a cucumber while her beautiful face contorted into an agitated look. Sighing, she washed the knife between her hands under a running facet. Whirling around with the dripping knife in her hand, she pointed the tip of the blade at Sebastian's throat, a cold smirk replacing her once angry expression.

"Don't sneak up on me so suddenly like that, it's annoying." Evelyn warned with a sharp glint in her amber eyes, dropping the fine steel into the sink with a clang. Wiping her wet hands on her crisp, white apron, she straightened up her maid uniform neatly. The oxford black color of the outfit brought out her even darker hair color, the long skirts of her dresses reaching the ends high above her ankles. Where her feet were clad in caramel brown boots and black tights, although the entire gothic costume was in all drab and lifeless, Evelyn never looked more eye-catching and gorgeous.

"You shouldn't treat kitchenware like weapons, Evelyn." Sebastian informed sternly, "And try to be more pleasant next time around, even when my lord isn't here to witness it. Furthermore, put up your hair, it's too long and it's unprofessional." He stated, grabbing a lock of her crow black hair and tossing it at her carelessly.

"Sebastian, putting on this act of innocence and purity is _completely_ unlike me. It's driving me insane! I remember a time when demons like _us_ were waited on hand and foot, not the other way around by some child who thinks he's pulling the strings. Plus my hair is fine the way it is, and I'm not placing it in some ugly bun." She argued defiantly, stroking her brush-silk hair through her slender fingers.

Sebastian blinked, startled by the woman's blunt complaint. But he smiled nonetheless, remembering the times when he was treated like a king, when demons under his power were fearful of his strength and conviction. "Those were beautiful times," Sebastian agreed with a dreamy look in his red eyes, "But I chose this path for me. Although it didn't turn out the way I had originally planned it would, and I never expected my lord to turn into a demon in the end. But it's something I am bound to..." He crossed her path, earning a mischievous grin from the demon maid in return.

"At least for now." Evelyn added with a twinkle in her eye.

"Master, it seems you have received an invitation." Sebastian informed Ciel curiously, handing the unconcerned boy an elegant, golden rimmed envelope.

**To: Ciel Phantomhive**

**From****: Louisa Trancy**

* * *

><p><em><strong> Dear Earl Ciel Phantomhive,<strong>_

_** You are hereby cordially invited to the formal party of Earless Louisa Trancy, in celebration of her new position as head of the Trancy Household. It would be greatly appreciated if you could attend to this momentous and joyous occasion, your company is very much highly regarded in the eyes of the Earless, and would make this special festivity that much greater if you could grace this Household with your presence.**_

_** Sincerely, **_

**Earless Louisa Trancy**

* * *

><p>"What?" Ciel's eyes turned feral, the celestial blue beginning to take the color of blood red. His pupils, black and expanding into ovals like a cat, slammed the letter down onto his scattered desk. Effectively rattling the wooden table, and spilling some of its contents onto the plush carpet. "<em>Tranc<em>y? Sebastian, I thought this house was destroyed along with the title of Earl, didn't you dispose them?"

"My lord, it seems Trancy has rebuilt itself by the Queen's command. Finding another suitable heir, or in this case heiress, to fill the position and head of the new Trancy Household."

"This is ridiculous, you _can't_ expect me to attend to this party. This is obviously a trap of some sort, and I don't remember hearing or ever knowing of a certain Louisa Trancy." Ciel spat, his words stinging with venom as he leaned his head on his black-gloved hand, staring at the letter with angry eyes.

"It's obvious you're still bitter about what happened over three years ago with Alois Trancy, but this is someone completely different from him, I expect. It's not like this Louisa Trancy would have a demon butler, what are the chances of that happening?" Sebastian said, placing one of his black bangs behind his ear, staring at his master intently.

"How would you know? Still, there is no way in _hell_ I am showing my face at that accursed place!" Ciel gripped the wooden arm of his chair, cracking it somewhat from his abrupt force.

A small knock sounded at the other end of the office door, Evelyn's head popping out of the large crack with a timid look. "Um, I hope I'm not interrupting anything important, sir. But there is someone who wishes to see you, she says it is urgent."

Ciel's eyes widened in surprise, "Who is it?"

Leading the young lady inside the office, Evelyn guided her to the center of the room in front of Ciel's desk. Where a shocked teenage boy eyed the girl, his eyebrows furrowed in disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG who is it! Find out next chapter: <em>A Butler's Invitation<em>**

**Thank you so much for your comments by the way, just because you supported me I will continue writing to my best ability! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, I'm Dynamo Revolution and this is my first fan fiction! YAY! I decided to do _Kuroshitsuji_ because it is recently one of my favorite anime series/manga, and I'm really excited about how my story turned out! Basically this is my own continuation and ideas on how season three should be played out as, so I hope you all enjoy my interpretation of season three of _Kuroshitsuji_!**

**Thank you for reading chapter three! (Sorry for taking so long on updating)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Kuroshitsuji_ in any way whatsoever, this is all fan-based material!**

**Rated: Teen/Mature**

* * *

><p>A Butler's Invitation<p>

Ciel stood up from his chair, still staring at the young and trembling figure before him. The girl with long, striking blonde hair with beautiful ringlets bouncing off the ends of the strands down her lower back, stared up at the boy who stood six inches taller than her. Wearing a blushing pink dress with white frilly skirts pouring to the floor and a bright red bow in the back of her constricting corset, she fiddled with a handkerchief nervously in white-gloved hands. Watery emerald, green eyes continued to tremble softly, taking in the full grown young man who still held the stunned expression on his face.

Ciel balanced himself on the desk next to him carefully, "E-Elizabeth?" _It can't be! Is that really her? She looks nothing like that girl I used to know, she's...she's!_

"Oh, Ciel!" Elizabeth sobbed, picking up her skirts in a balled up fist while she ran over to the frozen form, embracing Ciel with a tight grip. She sobbed into his chest, "I can't believe I found you, Ciel! You disappeared for so long, I didn't know what to do without you! I'm so glad you're safe..." Elizabeth looked up into his still dazed blue eyes, "Say something, Ciel!"

"Elizabeth..." Ciel started, but was cut off by the young Elizabeth's' incessant sobs of joy.

"You've grown so much, I barely even recognized you! You're so much taller than me now, it's incredible! So handsome too!" Elizabeth blushed a shade of crimson, threading her fingers into his ebony colored hair, which grew longer than when she last looked upon him. _He's so different...Is this really _my_ Ciel?_

_I guess it was only a matter of time. Now that I've returned after so many years, my old life is slowly coming back to greet me. _Ciel thought, a slight smile replacing his usual scowl.

"I'm back, Elizabeth."

...

Sitting across the way from the bright and smiling sixteen year old girl, Ciel swallowed his tea with a nervous look. After Elizabeth's unrelenting determination to question Ciel on where he was hiding for the past three years, Ciel told her that he was on a business trip in New York City. Although this appeased Elizabeth slightly, she was still not entirely convinced. Without a word from him from the United States, she figured that he had forgotten about his life in England all together, including her.

Elizabeth continued to tell Ciel what her life was like after he left, about her parents almost having to go shopping for a new fiancé for her since the young Earl was nowhere to be found. This seemed to bother Ciel somewhat, but his perpetual scowl disguised his overall aggravation.

"Any candidates I should be worried about?" Ciel asked, cocking his head to the side while an eyebrow raised in curiosity. Taken aback from Ciel's sudden interest in her new suitors, Elizabeth blushed a color of deep red at the teasing Ciel.

"W-what are you t-talking about? You're the only..." Elizabeth trailed off, fidgeting uncomfortably in her seat. Raising her hands to cover her burning face, she whimpered, "Don't make me say it, Ciel! You know you're the only husband I could ever want!"

It was Ciel's turn to blush as he coughed into his black-gloved hand, looking away from his fiancé at anything but the embarrassed young girl. Sebastian noticed this, trying to control his erupting laughter by turning his head around to the corner of the room. While Evelyn's hands shot up to her face, her hazel eyes shimmering with tears and a dazzling smile inching across her beautiful face.

"Ahem," Ciel cleared his seemingly dry throat, "I believe I will have to inform your parents of my permanent stay in England, I trust that you won't have to go looking for anymore fiancé's." Ciel declared, sipping out of his Wedgewood china, trying to alleviate his dehydrated palate. "I was going to visit eventually while I was in town, but I guess you came and found me first."

"Yes, my new friend told me where to find you! She is _so_ lovely, you just have to meet her!" Elizabeth gushed, bringing her hand up to cradle her face. But Ciel reacted in a completely different way as his blue eyes widened in suspicion and confusion, "Elizabeth, do I know this person?"

Elizabeth's finger rested on her chin as she thought deeply, her eyes peering up at the white ceilings, "No, I don't suppose you've ever meet her, she moved from the outskirts of Birmingham to London around a year ago. She is throwing a party soon, you must escort me there!"

Ciel's expression turned sour, "What is the girl's name?"

"She's the new Countess of the Trancy Household, Louisa Trancy."

...

The reflection in the mirror was frightening: the red piercing eyes, the clenched fists, the deep scowl. With Sebastian putting on the final touches of Ciel's outfit for the ball, the Earl continued to stare at his reflection in a concentrated manner. _I can't trust this Louisa woman, no matter what Elizabeth or Sebastian says._

"You will be protected, my lord. I will be there at the ball so there will be no dangerous occurrences, at least while I'm around." Sebastian reassured, placing his hands on his masters' shoulders from behind. But Ciel's agitated expression did not falter, "Let me ask you something, Sebastian. You didn't hire Evelyn just because she's a good maid, did you?"

Sebastian's eyes widened with confusion, "Sir?"

"Bring Evelyn to the ball." Ciel ordered, "If you say she is as good as you said she was, I highly doubt her talents cease at just arranging tableware." With a knowing glance, Sebastian placed his gloved hand over his chest while taking a bow, "Yes, my lord."

...

The carriage shifted forward into motion, the wheels spinning faster while the company inside jostled right and left when they got onto the graveled road. Evelyn, her delicate hands placed in her lap, silently looked back and forth between Sebastian, Ciel, and Elizabeth. _Why did Ciel decide to bring me along? Doesn't someone need to look after the mansion?_

"I so happy right now," Elizabeth admitted with excitement, "It has been a while since you and I went to a party, Ciel." Lacing her arm through Ciel's, she placed her head on his shoulder while her eyes closed with pure bliss.

"Elizabeth, what is this Louisa girl like?" Ciel asked, his tone coated with curiosity. Elizabeth pouted, a hint of jealousy surfacing as she unlocked her arm from under his and looked away, "Why do you want to know so much all of the sudden?"

"Just wondering, and it's not like I really care or anything." Ciel muttered, leaning up against the bouncing carriage to gaze out the window.

"Apparently Louisa Trancy is a well-mannered and very social young lady," Sebastian said while looking at a pad of papers from his hands, "She is friendly and accommodating as well. Though her parents have passed when she was a child, she would spend time with her uncle and her cousin, Alois Trancy. And word has it that the two cousins were very close, almost the best of friends." Closing the small pad and placing it back into his coat pocket, he smiled warmly at his master, "Nothing strange about a troubled past."

"She sounds like a very nice girl." Evelyn agreed, tilting her head to smile at her master.

"Oh she is! Just you wait and meet her, Evelyn! I'm sure that all of us will become very good friends!" Elizabeth beamed at the beautiful maid, earning a tender smile in return, "Thank you, my lady."

"I guess I will just have to see for myself then." Ciel muttered staring up at the radiant moon above.

After almost about an hour and many conversations later, a long and curvy road came into view. With forests as wide as the eye could see, and atop the greenery stood a prominent, stone castle. It was as beautiful as it was grand, the structure towering over the massive trees from its size. The party climbed the forest covered mountains, finally reaching the top to the prodigious estate. Lanterns alighting the path to the front entrance, marched carriages upon carriages flooding into the drive where it circled around a magnificent, angelic fountain. Many servants were found helping the ladies and gentlemen out of their vehicles, their dresses and suits illuminated by the burning lanterns scattered across the castle grounds. Elizabeth cupped her hands under face, a broken sigh quivering from her lips, "It's so beautiful! Like a fairytale!"

"It sure is!" Evelyn exclaimed, nodding with equal delight.

When their carriage pulled up the entrance, Sebastian stepped out of the carriage first to help the young Elizabeth, then his master who got off by refusing his butler's help. But when Sebastian grabbed Evelyn's hand to help her off the steps, she gripped his gloved hand hard between hers and whispered, "_Why am I here, Sebastian?"_

_"The young master thinks you have the potential to perform other _tricks_ further from your menial maid duties." _Sebastian whispered back, bringing his lips down to reach her ear.

_"What is that supposed to mean?" _Evelyn hissed out angrily, stepping a few centimeters away from the grinning butler.

_"I presume you know how to fight." _Sebastian inquired, making the young maid splutter with confusion, _"F-fight? We're going to be fighting-?"_

"Oh Ms. Evelyn! Sebastian! My family is inside already!" Elizabeth waved her hand over her head while the crowd became harder to walk through, the guests finding their way to an immaculately decorated staircase. The main hall was a splendor of gold and white cream, the walls and balcony's stylishly adorned with shimmering candlelight and ribbons. While Sebastian and Evelyn maneuvered through the crowds, the demon butler whispered again into the startled maids' ear, "_All previous servants of the Phantomhive Household knew how to fight and kill, and my master believes I have hired you for your abilities as a maid and as a skilled fighter."_

"I see, luckily for you I do contain certain _abilities _of my own_._" Evelyn crossed her arms over her chest, a smile inching across her full lips.

"At least you're not a complete disappointment." Sebastian noted, a vibrant smile gracing his handsome face as he bowed to the Midford family. "It's nice to see you again, Mr. and Mrs. Midford, Mr. Edward."

The woman with the stern stare and the beautiful complexion frowned at the butler, "Yes, well...I barely even recognized you since your hair is covering your face, how ungentlemanly you have become since I last saw you, sir butler."

"My apologies," Sebastian slicked his black hair across his head, his red eyes now more visible than ever before. The woman caught the attention of the attractive maid standing next to Sebastian, "And who might this be?"

Ciel cleared his throat into his black-gloved hand as he began, "This is Evelyn Cain, she is my new maid."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Evelyn curtsied elegantly, her crow black hair spilling over her shoulder.

"How lovely," The Marchioness said firmly, "At least you have one civilized person in your household it appears." The young man next to her laughed, "That's right, surely you agree that someone like Ciel isn't fit for Elizabeth. Besides there is no way I will except you as my brother-in-law!"

"Edward!" Elizabeth pouted, grabbing Ciel's arm into her hands, "He's _my_ husband, no matter what you say. And there will be no more looking for new ones, because Ciel is all I need!" Edward grunted angrily, staring sharply at the Earl with a deep scowl.

"And I am so glad I have such a cute son-in-law," The Marquess Midford said wrapping his arms around his daughter and Ciel, "I never should have looked for a new husband for my daughter!"

"Dear!" Mrs. Midford placed her hand over her chest with an appalled expression, "Decorum, Alexis!"

Suddenly the room started to applaud, the attention focusing on the high balcony behind them. A man clad in pure oxford black emerged from the red curtains, his jade, green eyes covered behind stylish black rimmed glasses, scanning the audience as he spoke, "I welcome you all to this festive celebration, in honor of the new Countess Louisa Trancy of the her new title and her new estate. Now, may I present the Countess herself," Revealed behind the satin curtains, stood a young girl with long, wavy, strawberry blonde hair. Her face almost a picture of pure youth and beauty curtsied charmingly for the gathered crowd, her coated red lips curling into a radiant smile. Her lilac, purple eyes shimmered with joy as she took in the room before her, "I am absolutely elated that everyone could come this evening, although I may not have had the pleasure of meeting all of you before. I certainly would like to get to know each and everyone one of you, with so many people gathered here tonight I believe that, that will be a big challenge on my part."

The room laughed happily, after moments letting the young girl continue, "I do hope that you will be fully entertained tonight, with the boundless buffet and live music that will be presented. Please enjoy yourselves to the fullest!" With the clap of her hands, waiters and maids poured from the kitchens on either side of the grand manor, each with plates and dishes of delicious foods and desserts piling on the seemingly endless tables.

Disappearing behind the scarlet curtains along with who seemed like her butler, the company began to move and dance and feast until there was no tomorrow. The lively music reverberated throughout the hall, bringing the party to its feet with dancing and merry conversations.

"Ciel," Elizabeth tugged on his sleeve with an embarrassed look, "Will you-"

"Elizabeth!" An excited voice called from a few feet away. An array of strawberry blonde waves and curls came into view, "I am so glad you could make it!" Gathering Elizabeth in a tight hug, the new Countess laughed with happiness.

"Oh, Louisa!" Elizabeth laughed nervously, "I didn't expect to find you so soon!"

"Me neither, it's a mad house in here!" Louisa's lilac colored eyes scanned the crowded room, her attention landing on the young man beside her friend, "And you must be Earl Ciel Phantomhive, it's a pleasure to finally meet you! I've heard so much about you."

"The pleasure is mine," Ciel bowed slightly, his cold exterior resurfacing except for a warm smile he held on to. The Countess giggled through a white-glove hand, "Your fiancé is quite charming, Elizabeth. I can see why you are so smitten with him." Sly, half-lidded eyes darted to her blushing friend, "Don't worry, Lizzy. I won't steal him from you, if that's what you're thinking."

"O-of course!" Elizabeth threaded her fingers through her fiancé's while she pressed her body up against his, making Ciel blush maddeningly red. Louisa laughed this time, "But you won't mind if I steal him for a dance, will you?" Elizabeth's eyes widened, "S-sure! T-there's no problem...Ciel?"

"I guess...that's fine." Presenting his hand out to the Countess, they made their way to the stage. Couples gracefully twirling and moving across the dance floor, the Earl and the Countess glided with ease with the rhythm of the vivacious music.

"So, Mr. Phantomhive, your fiancée tells me you are not a fan of parties, am I correct?" Louisa asked, peering up from beneath her long lashes.

"Only on certain occasions." Ciel said bluntly, his eyes searching the crowd for someone in particular. Across the floor was Elizabeth dancing with her older brother, seemingly distracted for her smile was barely seen.

"Well, what made you decide to come to this one in particular?" Louisa asked, a smile creeping across her porcelain face. Although she appeared to be the same age as Elizabeth or Ciel, her mannerisms and behaviors took on that of an older and much more mature woman.

"Elizabeth," Ciel looked coldly into her lilac colored eyes, "She wanted me to meet you."

"I'm glad _I_ did, you seem like a very interesting young man!" Tilting her head to the side charmingly, "Especially with that eye patch of yours, it seems you have a very mysterious past."

A devilish smirk adorned his lips, an almost cynical expression painting his handsome face, "You have no idea." The Countess's eyes widened, a slight shiver running up her spine from Ciel's dangerous look.

"Mind if I cut in?" Ciel turned around to a familiar face, a man in an all white suit smiled a dashing smile at the dancing couple.

"Viscount Druitt!" His medium white-blonde hair came to below his shoulders, his youthful facade never seeming to age a day since three years ago. The Viscount smiled, "It seems that you know me, even though I don't recall ever meeting you before. Well, I am famous around all the social functions, it _would_ be strange if you didn't know who I was!"

Ciel glowered, _This guy hasn't changed a bit._

Moving away from the Countess to let the Viscount step in, Ciel found the edge of the wall where Evelyn and Sebastian stood. "I hate parties." Ciel muttered, his head hitting the wall behind him.

"It would be a shame if you left so soon, my lord. The party is just getting started." Sebastian grinned, slicking back his hair again as unruly strands kept coming out of place.

"The food is delicious! You should try some, sir!" Evelyn added, biting into a cream puff with glee.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Ciel frowned, "But it seems like the Trancy girl is definitely..." Bringing his black-gloved hand to his lips, he processed what he was about to say next, "Odd."

"What would you like us to do, sir?" Sebastian asked with a curious raise of his eyebrow.

"Nothing," Ciel said crossing his arms across his fitted, black suit, "for now at least. Just keep your eyes on her, if you see her going anywhere outside the room, I want you two to follow her."

"Yes, my lord."

"Yes sir!"

...

"_Stop touching me!" _Evelyn hissed, sending her elbow flying at Sebastian's gut. A startled grunt sounded from behind her, the demon butler holding his stomach with a pained glare.

"_You really don't need to be here, I can handle this on my own." _Sebastian whispered through clenched teeth, "_Besides this closet is uncommonly small."_

"_Ciel ordered both of us, remember?" _Evelyn rolled her eyes, bringing her attention back to the small crack in the closet doors. With a single stream of light slithering through the split, she could barely make out the two figures entering the parlor room. One wearing a long, floor length gown resembling the color of a rose petal, and the other form wearing a suit of pure ivory. Evelyn recognized Louisa Trancy from the ceremony, but who was the man she was with?

"_Sebastian, who is that man with Louis-? Mmmfmph!" _Evelyn whispered almost too loudly, but cutting her off mid-sentence as Sebastian clamped his white-gloved hand over her mouth. While seizing her from the back, she squirmed adamantly under his restraint, his red eyes burning from his rigid glare.

"What have you to say, Viscount Druitt? Obviously it is of great importance from what I gather, taking me away from my own party." Louisa strut across the room with folded arms, making her way to the burning hearth. The man in the white suit chuckled, "I apologize my sweet and innocent dove, with someone as beautiful as you are, it is hard for me to control my desperate need for your company!"

"D-d-dove?" Louisa stuttered, a pink blush staining her cheeks.

"Yes, my sweet," The Viscount purred through a crooked grin, delicately capturing her chin in his white-gloved hand. "I have a little secret that you may want to know."

Backing away from his touch, Louisa eyed the man skeptically, "What kind of a secret?"

Leaning into her frozen form, the Viscount murmured into her ear, "One concerning your precious Alois Trancy." The girl stiffened, the words almost acting like a venom as it slowly coursed through her.

"A-Alois?" Louisa stared deep into the Viscounts', her eyes brimming with glistened tears.

"I think this is something you must know, it involves the killer of your beloved cousin." The Viscount smirked, making the young girl quiver with a new emotion: anger.

She cried, "All that I know is that my love died of a sword fighting accident! You're telling me he was killed...deliberately by someone?"

"I'll give you a hint, you invited this person to your party this evening."

"I-I don't understand!" Louisa practically yelled, slamming her hand against the brick of the hearth.

"Fine, here's a better hint: he wears an eye patch over his right eye." His hooded violet eyes peered down on the stunned Countess, his finger pointing to his right eye in indication. A tear rolling down her flushed cheek, grasping the brick between her trembling hands.

"Ciel Phantomhive?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, make sure to leave a comment!<strong>

**Look forward to the next chapter: _A Butler's Gift_**_**  
><strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, I'm Dynamo Revolution and this is my first fan fiction! YAY! I decided to do _Kuroshitsuji_ because it is recently one of my favorite anime series/manga, and I'm really excited about how my story turned out! Basically this is my own continuation and ideas on how season three should be played out as, so I hope you all enjoy my interpretation of season three of _Kuroshitsuji_!**

**Thank you for reading chapter four! (Sorry for taking so long on updating)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Kuroshitsuji_ in any way whatsoever, this is all fan-based material!**

**Rated: Teen/Mature**

**This chapter has slight...dark lemons (sort of). Beware! ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A Butler's Gift<p>

_This place I called home felt foreign to me. While I sat across my uncle, my insides coiled up in disgust; deep down I knew he was an incredibly horrible person. Although I've known him ever since I was born, there was always something about him that made my blood boil. This hatred was, without a doubt, indescribable..._

_Sitting between my mother and father was reassuring enough, at least I didn't have to be alone with him. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably, the silence beginning to envelop the entire parlor. My uncle came to our estate that evening to inform us that his long lost son has returned to him, and that he finally has an heir to carry on the infamous name: Trancy. I could tell my father was furious. The way his gaze moved to the floor, the way his hands clenched into fists, the way his eyebrows furrowed in disbelief. We were supposed to be happy for my uncle, right?_

_"How wonderful." My mother said, her customary polite smile inching across her usual somber face. I looked like my mother in every way, with her hair the color of light gold, and her eyes the shade of pure lavender. She resembled a goddess amongst the common people, and I was her only pride-and-joy. With her hands cupped around the fine china, she looked to me to do the same and congratulate uncle._

_"Congratulations, sir." I said with agreement, barely looking at him from underneath my eyelashes._

_"Thank you, dear. I was just as surprised as you were, believe me. I knew he was my son with only one glance! He is one year older than you - young Alois is fourteen years. I trust you two will get along nicely?"_

_"Yes, sir." I replied automatically._

_"It is a great blessing indeed, brother." My father recovered quickly from his doubts with a friendly grin, "So you will be teaching the boy all that there is to know about being a Trancy, huh?"_

_My uncle laughed, "Rest assured Harold, he will come to know more about being a Trancy than I ever did! Maybe if Louisa was by his side, he would learn more about what it takes."_

_"Capital idea!" My father chuckled, "They will become fast friends."_

_"I want Louisa to come to my estate, she will have to meet her future husband sooner or later!" My uncle stood up from the leather couch, ignoring all of our stunned expressions. Making his way to the door, he ordered, "In a week." _

_Since my uncle is the head of the Trancy Household, he makes the rules. It was absolute law to obey his orders and wishes._

_My fate was sealed, I was to meet this boy...my husband...in a week's time. Unfortunately my uncle didn't make it to see the end of the week, dying of the plague is a truly disgusting way to go. Somehow it suited him well._

_I did see Alois at the funeral that day, but I didn't see his face for his back was in front of the mourning crowds. His body splayed over the casket, he sobbed relentlessly while he grasped the wooden case with a frightening grip. I wanted to help him, looking so vulnerable and sad, I felt the urge to cry as well. But I couldn't bring myself to, instead I walked out of the church doors silently. My family left there to mourn someone who was only a sore in their eyes, another obstacle avoided. _

_Even though my uncle died, his orders for me to marry his son were still clear. My parents decided it was best for me to marry the new head of the Trancy Household, my future would be set and my fortunes would be great. Of course I had no say in the matter, I was only a child. _

_...  
><em>

_The carriage pulled up to the grand manor, although it was midday and dark clouds hung in the thundering skies, the castle-like mansion was still as extravagant as ever. Even though I came here a few times in my life for parties and other special occasions, there was always something about this place that gave off an eerie sensation. With an abrupt swing of the door, the coach driver held out his black-gloved hand, his other holding a large umbrella. Grasping his hand and the umbrella, I walked down the small steps until I came to the rough, cobblestoned walkway. With the black umbrella in one hand, and a small purse in my other, I walked with a purpose to the doors of the estate. Glancing back at the carriage that pulled out of the drive and away into the mist covered grounds, a small shriek escaped my lips as a loud creak sounded from the doors behind me. Pushing away a strand of strawberry blonde hair from my face, I peered up at the tall butler from the doorway. Hidden behind dark-rimmed glasses, stood a man with bright and calculative amber eyes. _

_"You must be Ms. Louisa Trancy. It is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Claude Faustus. Please come inside, my master has been expecting you." The butler bowed deeply, pulling the wooden doors open to let me in._

_"I-It's nice to meet you, sorry to have kept you waiting." I curtsied, stepping within the spacious foyer area. The mansion was a lavish gold and crimson spectacle, everything was glittering with wealth and extravagance that it made my eyes widen. I smiled to the butler who took my coat from behind, "How lovely. I feel so out of place here." I admitted sheepishly._

_"Thank you, my lady." Was all the butler said as he escorted me through the vast hallways of the estate, each piece of art and furniture seeming to have a golden hue to it. It was like I was in some sort of fantasy or fairytale, marrying into an insanely rich and powerful house that far exceeded my expectations. Except there was one problem: there was no love to be found._

_A streak of blue and white light snaked its way across the windows, followed by an earth-shattering rumble that shook the mansion. I gasped, startled by the sudden noise. I looked up to find myself holding onto the butler's tailcoat, blushing with embarrassment, I stepped away from the man with my hands placed behind my back._

_"I'm sorry, I just..." I was at a loss for words, not knowing how to explain my indecent behavior. But the butler chuckled from under his white-gloved hand, grinning while he said, "We're here, madam." He pulled open a door, revealing an elaborately decorated lounge area. Complete with a burning hearth at the heart of the room, and a glistening chandelier with dimly lit candles. It seemed different from the other furnishings of the house, this room was much more comfortable and old-fashioned._

_"My master will be here shortly, you can wait in this room if you'd like." Claude said with a smile, "He is very busy, you see. And cannot be interrupted for some time." _

_"I understand," I nodded, "I'll just wait here than."_

_With a bow, he exited the room. Leaving me alone to explore the wide shelves of books and small trinkets. I sat down on one of the big leather chairs, flipping through an encyclopedia of animals and insects. Suddenly a knock sounded at the door, _Could it be Alois already?

_"May I come in?" A whisper of a voice asked from the other side, a beautiful silver haired maid peeked through the large crack._

_"Oh, hello." I greeted, closing the thick book between my lap and standing up from my seat. The voluptuous maid wheeled in a cart of delicious looking sweets and teas, "Here are some snacks you might like, my lady."_

_"Thank you, Ms..." I trailed off, wanting to know the name of the maid that saved me from my growing hunger. A small smile graced her perfectly tanned face, "My name is Hanna, my lady."_

_"It's a pleasure to meet you, would you like to join me? I feel awfully strange sitting here by myself like this."_

_"No, no. I couldn't." The woman muttered timidly, bowing her head down so that her eyes met the floor. I smiled, "Well, alright. Thank you for the snacks, Ms. Hanna."_

_The woman smiled once more, curtsying as she moved away from the cart to take her leave. Rummaging through the shelves of books on the far wall, I pulled out another encyclopedia from its nook and leafed through the pages. My eyes furrowed with disgust, seeing a two page spread filled with different types of poisonous spiders. I cringed while taking in the sight of the venomous creatures, "Revolting." I said while closing the book._

_"That's a shame." A voice purred as lips touched my ear. I whirled around accidently dropping the book, pressing myself up against the shelves behind me. "It's our family crest after all...the spider."_

_Bringing my hand to rest against my beating heart, I breathed out another heavy sigh, laughing nervously I murmured, "Y- You scared me. You must be Alois." _

_"And you must be my little wife." Alois tilted his head, a boyish smirk gracing his beautiful face. A small shiver ran up my spine, although his words were warm and endearing, his celestial blue eyes were cold and cynical. Something didn't feel right, it was like he was hiding his true self behind half-lidded eyes. _

_The rumors of a "boy of rare beauty", were certainly words that did him justice. Even though he was only one year older than me, he stood three inches taller. With his hair the color of bleached gold, and his eyes the color of pale rain, he was, without a doubt, a dangerous beauty. _

_"I was expecting some ugly little thing," Alois cooed, grabbing a lock of my hair while his lips turned up into a wicked sneer, "You really are beautiful, I guess we are cousins after all."_

_I didn't know how to respond to his twisted judgment, should I be offended? Happy? Afraid? I think it was the latter because all I wanted to do was run away at that moment, it felt as if he was going to tie me up in his web...then slowly devour me. _

_"T-Thank you." I whispered, pulling back the strand he held in his hand, to bring it behind my ear. I moved back a step, my back now flush against the shelves behind me. "I-I'm so sorry about your father, by the way. It must be hard, learning the business without someone to guide you..." _

_The boy laughed, slamming his hand hard onto the shelf behind me, he leaned into my frozen and terrified form for him to whisper, "I'm glad that bastard is dead, one less body I have to drag around." My eyes shot wide open, truly and completely horrified. I cringed at his dark laughter, his piercing eyes...I needed to get away._

_"Are you, by any chance, afraid of me Louisa?" It was strange, his voice sounded almost innocent as he said those words. I felt like a caged bird in between him and the shelf, but while I stood there my mother's voice came into my head: _Louisa, no matter what, he is your husband. That is your only duty; follow him, please him, obey him.

_I straightened up, "W-Why should I be? I see no reason to be afraid."_

_Alois' lips turned down into a crooked scowl, his eyes the color of frigid, blue ice. With one eyebrow raised, he recovered from his menacing glare with a cynical smirk, "You're harder to crack than I thought...Maybe I should try a different strategy.."_

_Grabbing my chin roughly between his fingers, he lifted my head up to look directly into his cruel eyes. My eyebrows furrowed with confusion, "W-what are y-!" Biting my bottom lip with his teeth, warm liquid dripped from the corner of my mouth from the wound he created. Hot lips slanted down onto mine, bruising them as he forcefully devoured me, his scorching tongue sweeping and exploring inside. I tried to push against him, my eyes brimming with tears as a muffled scream escaped my throat. I couldn't breathe! His hands grabbing both of my wrists, he chuckled evilly while slipping his tongue from my mouth, "That's so cute, you forgot how to breathe."_

_A trickle of blood ran down my lip, while tears streamed from my lavender eyes and down my cheeks. My wrists confined into his strong grip, I couldn't wipe away the tears and blood that continued to run down my face. Releasing his tongue from his mouth, I could see clearly a tattoo of a red star with a golden ring around it, my eyes widened with fear as I tried to squirm away from his hold. _What is that?

_Licking at my wounded lip with his ravaging tongue, I stiffened from the stinging pain as he touched my lips with his. With blood smeared all over his tongue, he smirked, "My father taught me that one." Paralyzed with fear, I looked up at him with disbelieving eyes. _What does he mean by that? It doesn't make any sense!

_"U-u-uncle?" I looked away from his face to bring my gaze below his neck, which were covered in dark spots. "What are those?" I asked with a puzzled expression. His tongue snaked its way out of his mouth to wipe his bottom lip, "Let's just say they're...parting gifts."_

_"That d-doesn't explain what they-!" Bringing his lips down to touch my neck, my head instinctively jerked away with fear. Nipping and kissing at the skin on the collar of my neck, I could feel my cheeks burning with his intimate touch. Whimpering with slight pain, Alois pulled back to examine his work, "Now you have one, too."_

_"Are you insane! How could you do something like this? Attacking me...I hardly even know you! Release me this instant!" I practically screamed as I shoved against him, but his bitter glare kept me from moving any further._

_"This is what you wanted, right?" Alois purred in a deep voice, his face only inches away from mine. Turning my head to the side, I whimpered as I pressed my body further away from his, "N-No! Just let me go! Please..."_

_"My wealth, my position, my title? You signed up for this...'Till death do us part, remember? You're more devious than I expected, I guess we are truly related, huh?" _

_My weak body made me want to fall to my knees, wanting no more than to sink to the ground with ill-stricken grief. This isn't what I wanted, was it? To be caught in this boys web? To die a slow and painful death..._

_"I n-never wanted t-this! You're sadistic and c-cruel! You think I had a choice in all of this, to m-marry someone I don't even love?" A sob caught in my throat, while more tears poured from my eyes. _

_Suddenly a muffled giggle caught my attention, the boy grabbed his mouth to stifle the laugh that soon erupted. Stroking his blonde hair back with his black-gloved hand, and resting the other on his stomach, Alois continued to laugh until his back met a chair. Throwing himself upon it sideways with his legs dangling off on arm of the chair and his head hanging on the other arm, he cried out, "You're so pathetic! It's hilarious how utterly _stupid_ you are!"_

_I was horrified, just a moment ago he was serious with murderous intent. The next he was laughing uncontrollably! Was he mad? I needed to get out of here!_

_Taking this chance when he was distracted, I ran for the door. Jiggling the handle with as much strength I could muster, I tried to pound and push against the door that wouldn't seem to budge._

_"Claude!" Alois called from the chair, swinging his legs back and forth on the arm in a leisurely fashion. With a swift pull, the door came free and the amber-eyed butler stood in the opening of the entrance._

_"It seems the butterfly wants to escape the cage so soon," Alois strutted to where his butler stood, draping his arms onto Claude with a wide grin. "Why don't we grant her wish, Claude? And be quick about it!"_

_Clapping his hands, and spinning around in a sort of dance. The boy smiled while posing with both his hands clapped together, "Olé!"_

_"Wha-?" I started, but the butler had me by the waist, and hauled me up on his shoulders as if I weighed nothing. I was appalled, grabbing the back of his jacket to keep my body's balance, I screamed as I kicked and hit him, "What do you think you're doing? Put me down this moment! Is this whole place completely mental?"_

_"Make sure she doesn't run away!" Alois yelled from behind me, his boyish self returning as his devil disappeared. The young boy dissipated into the dark hallway, leaving me to the butler who kept me locked in his strong hold. _

_...  
><em>

_After I was tossed into my bed chambers, the butler wordlessly closed the door behind him. Leaving me here in an empty room with rain pouring outside the long window panes - leaving me here with no chance of escape. _

_Was this reality? Was this really happening to me? Held captive by my future (sadistic and cruel) husband. Is this what my life will become? No chance of escape...?_

_Dragging my tired hand over the cold glass of the window, I looked out at the pelting rain with emotionless eyes. A flash of lightening illuminated the night sky, and with that, only one resolve crossed my mind. I had to love Alois Trancy. If that was my future, my destiny, my life. Then I had to fall in love with him...In order to live...I had no other choice. Because there was no chance of escape...my fate was sealed._

_And I was only a child._

_...  
><em>

"That is right! I saw Earl Ciel Phantomhive kill your fiancé with my own eyes, they were having some sort of duel in this very house." The Viscount crossed his arms over his broad chest, a beautiful grin etching along his even more beautiful face. The young girl looked down at the hearth, dark shadows dancing across her angelically pale facade. Dried tears staining her cheeks as Louisa's jaw clenched harshly, "He did, did he?"

"Oh yes, there's no denying it." The Viscount was interrupted with the chime of a clock above the fireplace, his eyes peering up at the time curiously. The girl suddenly turned her face away from the man in white, "I better leave. Otherwise people will start to wonder where I am." She reached the door, slamming it shut behind her as she left without another word.

"So fast!" Viscount Druitt sighed, a loud thump gathering his startled attention to the closet in the back corner of the room.

_"Oh shit! He's coming over! Sebast-" _Grabbing the horrified Evelyn by the wrist, he pushed her up against the wall of the closet with frightening speed. Finding a black top hat on the ground, Sebastian brought the hat to his head and bent it over to cover his face. Caging the stunned Evelyn with one hand, and grabbing her leg to rest it on his waist. Evelyn blushed a shade of dark crimson as she was trapped in this wanton and highly embarrassing pose by an impassive butler, _"W-w-w-what are you-!" _

Light cascaded into the small closet, the Viscount aghast at the scene before him. A couple caught in a lewd position with a man in a top hat, leaning over a woman with her skirts dangerously high above her upper thigh. The man in the top hat looked over his shoulder at the gaping Viscount with a menacing glare, "Do you mind?"

"Oh! M-my a-apologies!" The Viscount closed the door quickly, practically running out of the room with inhuman speed.

...

"Where are those idiots?" Ciel asked to himself, craning his neck to try and see above the ever-moving crowd of people. Pacing around the corners of the dance floor, Ciel collided into a figure who made a small shriek at the sudden impact.

"I'm sorry, are you al-! Lizzy!" Ciel caught the young girl by the waist as she almost tripped from the collision, "C-Ciel!" Elizabeth blushed when she noticed Ciel's arm around her waist, her hand braced on his shoulder for balance.

"You remembered my nickname." Elizabeth nearly whispered, her posture now upright but the Earl's arm still wrapped around her mid-section. Realizing this, Ciel stepped back from the girl with an embarrassed and flustered expression printed on his face.

"Uh, yeah. I guess it just...came to me suddenly." Ciel admitted, his hand scratching the back of his head. Elizabeth's' doe, green eyes shimmered with tears as she looked at her blushing fiancé, "I'm so glad that you still remembered...after all this time."

Ciel smiled at the sniffling girl, "Lizzy, would you like to dance with me?"

Elizabeth looked up into Ciel's beautiful blue eyes, happiness filling her completely at that one question she wanted to hear all evening.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, make sure to leave a comment!<strong>

**Look forward to the next chapter: _A Butler's Promise_**

**Thank you, by the way for your support and your WONDERFUL~ comments. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reading chapter five!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Kuroshitsuji_ in any way whatsoever, this is all fan-based material!**

**Rated: Teen/Mature**

**~I wrote my first fighting scene! Enjoy~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A Butler's Promise<p>

A lazy grin pulled at the corners of Ciel's lips, while his hooded blue eyes gazed at the empty teacup before him on the table. Running his index finger along the rim of the porcelain cup, he chuckled darkly with a crooked smirk. His butler, just a few feet away, eyed him cautiously. Sebastian's eyebrows furrowing with confusion. Although the black butler told his master about Louisa and her relationship with Alois, and the fact that she knows that Ciel killed her lover. Ciel wasn't worried in the least, instead was strangely cavalier and amused by it.

"Interesting." Ciel almost whispered while he rested his head on his black-gloved hand, still concentrating on the cup in front of him.

"You're taking this unexpectedly well, I thought you'd be more surprised." Sebastian noted, eyeing the boy with a skeptical look. The young Earl turned serious suddenly, sitting up straight in his chair with a stern expression, "Why should I be? There's nothing to be worried about, the girl would've found out about the incident eventually. Besides, she's no concern of mine."

Sebastian wasn't buying his masters' act, the boy obviously had a plan in mind. That look...his eyes ablaze with a mischievous flame, his lips uncharacteristically turned up into a rare smile, his strange laid-back attitude. It was as plain as day, yet Sebastian was already anticipating Ciel's next move.

"I presume I will find out about you're plans when the time comes, but for now you have lessons to attend to." Pulling out a small leather notebook from his vest pocket, Sebastian leafed through the small pages to find his schedule for that day. Reading off his list of instructions for his master, they walked to the main office with a steady purpose. But the maid practically running down the hallway to catch up with the two, was distraction enough for Ciel to stop in front of the office's' doorway. "What is the problem, Evelyn?" Ciel inquired, a bored expression permanently drawn on his handsome face.

"Sir, you have guests who wish to speak with you. They say that they are acquainted with you from a previous employment...and they want to work here at the mansion." Evelyn said with a timid look, straightening out her black maid skirts habitually. The gears in Ciel's mind turned quickly, thinking of the people he was once acquainted with three years ago...

"What did they look like?" Ciel asked inquisitively, his eyebrows creasing in frustration. The young maid brought her finger to her lips in deep thought, "Well, one had-"

"Never mind, I'll go down myself." Ciel cut her off, "Lead me to them." Obediently, Evelyn escorted the two demons to the main foyer area. Once on the ground level of the open room, there stood three people he thought he'd never see again. His eye twitched, his lips turned down into a bewildered scowl...never in a million years...

"W-What are you three doing here?" Ciel asked, moving back a step with a baffled expression.

"MASTER!" The three characters exclaimed, all at once pulling the scared boy into a ferocious hug. "We thought we'd never see you again!" They all sobbed, their tears soaking the Earl's jacket while he grimaced with discomfort.

"H-hey, you-! Let go!" Ciel managed to pull them away, his appearance now disheveled with his hair sticking up in strange places.

The woman on the right brought out a handkerchief from her pocket, dabbing her eyes from underneath her enormously round glasses. A crimson red assortment of straight hair reached below her shoulders, the ends jaggedly cut as if she styled it herself. Her curvaceous form was unusual in comparison to her innocent face, but she was nonetheless a beautiful woman who hid behind unnecessarily huge glasses.

The man next to her was rather small for his age, though he stood a bit taller next to the red-haired woman. He looked like an energetic and bubbly young man, his smile reaching from ear to ear with happiness. With his spiky, golden blonde hair that met his lower neck, some strands were kept from his pale, youthful face with bobby pins. With his big, teal green eyes, tears brimmed to the surface with a smile still on his face.

The last man from the left stood with a sloppy grin plastered on his chiseled features, his chin covered with careless stubble. The man was tall with a lean build, his messy, dark saffron colored hair was tied in a small, high ponytail from the back. Although he looked like a shoddy Englishman with a cigarette hanging from his mouth, he was a handsome man with rare, azure blue eyes.

"It's nice to see you all again, Ms. Maylene, Mr. Finnian, Mr. Baldroy." Sebastian bowed, a small smile gracing his perfectly handsome face. The three bounded for joy, obviously happy that Sebastian still remembers them after all this time.

"Oh Sebastian, so glad to see you again." The woman, Maylene, blushed a strong pink color, fixing her now foggy large glasses.

"Yo! How's it going Sebastian? Long time no see, eh?" The tall and shaggy man, Baldroy, said with a crooked smile.

"Sebastian! I've missed you so, so much!" The boy with the red bobby pins, Finnian, jumped with glee.

Ciel groaned with exhaustion at the seemingly endless amounts of energy his three guests exuded, "How did you even find me, anyway?"

"We heard around the city that the infamous Earl Phantomhive has come back to England!" Baldroy said, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"So we asked where his estate was from local London officials!" Finnian chimed in.

"In the end, the three of us decided that we should come visit you! And hopefully get our old jobs back..." Maylene finished, cradling her blushing face with her hand.

"Well, I..." Ciel started, his gaze trying to shift away from the expecting group that inched closer to him with big, shimmering eyes.

"I don't know..." Ciel started again, but found the anxious group of characters only a few feet away from the troubled Earl this time. Ciel grimaced with sweat dripping from his disturbed face, "You see, I..."

Suddenly the young Earl growled loudly with frustration at the annoying people who used to serve him, now pleading for their old jobs back with unyielding determination.

"**Fine! You can come back!**" Ciel ground out through clenched teeth, sighing with defeat at the three people who made him grow weaker by the second. Maylene, Finnian, and Baldroy cried with elation, all hugging each other and laughing and chanting: "We can come back! We can come back!"

"So they were your original servants? They seem like they're an exciting bunch of people!" Evelyn clasped her hands together in front of her, smiling a beautiful mega-watt smile at her master. Ciel smiled back gently at his maid, a fatigued look still evident on his face, "Yeah...unfortunately.."

"Wooow~!" The crimson haired woman exclaimed, suddenly directing her attention on the striking maid next to Ciel, "You're so _**beautiful**_!"

Evelyn's startled gaze landed on the woman, her face fresh with surprise as her compliment was directed towards her, "Me?"

"Yes!" Maylene blushed a whole new shade of pink as she rushed over towards the frightened young maid, "My name is Maylene! I hope we get along since we'll be the only two women in the house, and I hope you can teach me all that you know!"

"Thank you, it's a pleasure to mee-." Evelyn smiled brightly, only to be cut off by the sudden interruption of the young boy with wide, glistening eyes, "My name is Finnian! What's yours? You really _are_ pretty!" Finnian pushed Maylene out of the way to be in front of the frozen Evelyn.

"I-It's nice to meet you, my n-n-" Evelyn was starting to step back a few inches when suddenly Finnian was shoved out of the way to reveal the handsome man with the shaggy hair. The man whistled appreciatively at the flustered maid, "You're one hell of a looker! Just stick with me, sweetie, I'll show you the ropes around this place." Winking at the terrified maid, she stepped back further until her back met a hard surface. She turned around to meet glowing red eyes, making her jump when he placed his hands on the woman's' shoulders.

"This is Evelyn Cain. She is the new head maid of this household, so no attacking the poor woman and actually listen to her when she speaks. Understood?"

"_**Yes!**_" The three said in unison, saluting to the stern butler with an unwavering loyalty. Sebastian sighed, letting the maid curtsy to the new staff before her, her long black hair falling gracefully over her shoulder.

"Ugh, just get working! All of you! Evelyn, show them where their rooms are, then show them where their uniforms are placed. Sebastian, you follow me." Ciel ordered, turning on his high-heel to trudge up the endless stairs to his office.

_How troublesome..._

_...  
><em>

"So, Evelyn." Maylene grasped both of Evelyn's hands into both of hers, an excited expression placed on her face. "Do you fight as well as you clean?"

"Pardon?" Evelyn asked, startled by the sudden question.

"She means do you have any, well um, _special_ talents?" Pulling his cigarette out from his mouth, ashen grey smoke poured into the open air around them. Evelyn coughed, "I'm pretty handy with knives and blades, I guess any sharp object will do for me."

Leaning his body on the wooden kitchen table leisurely, Baldroy smiled warmly at the beautiful maid. "Musket guns are my forte, Maylene is a long range sniper."

"Can hit anything over a mile away! I can also do well with any type of gun that isn't too heavy for me to carry around." Maylene admitted proudly.

"I'm super strong!" Finnian said, flexing his muscles that didn't seem to exist. A timid giggle escaped Evelyn's lips, "That's brilliant! I'm glad to be working with such professionals."

Maylene blushed deeply, a quivering smile gracing her shocked face, "Did you hear that guys? _Professionals_!" The woman squeaked, clapping her hands together with happiness.

"I'm starting to like this girl!" Baldroy bellowed with enthusiasm, smacking Finnian's back with a wide grin. The boy didn't appear to feel a thing as he laughed brightly at the young woman, "I'm sure you're very experienced! Phantomhive servants are the best of the best! Handpicked by Sebastian himself!"

"So Sebastian sought you guys out? He's a hard man to please, I can't wait to see you all in action when the time comes, that is." Evelyn asserted, an impressed look printed on her beautiful face.

"You've got that right, sister. Sebastian is a complete slave driver, he usually has to do things himself to make them perfect in his eyes. We rarely even worked as hard as Sebastian has, that guy's not even human!" Baldroy said, the other two nodding with agreement behind him. With a panicky expression, Evelyn gawked at the three, "Wait! So you know?"

Finnian tilted his head to the side, "Know what?"

Evelyn turned away from the others so that they wouldn't see her grimacing face, "Never mind..." _Of course these people wouldn't know...they wouldn't even be alive if they knew that Sebastian wasn't human._

A rough knock at the back door of the kitchen brought the group to their feet, a bewildered expression apparent on each of their faces. The door suddenly exploded from the hinges of its frame, the wood cut into pieces as it flew every which way of the room. From the smoke appeared two men, clad in military white uniforms and elegant swords strapped to their waists. Both extremely handsome and appeared both equally lethal.

The taller one of the two strolled in with a stoic expression, his vapor colored eyes sullen and cold. His hair a shaggy array of pale blonde, was a handsome man with an official and serious air. Next to him, stood a young man with a rather boyish appearance. His beautiful silver hair reached below his chin, except for a small patch of long hair in the back of his head that extends to his shoulders. Almost a head shorter than the man next to him, he sauntered casually into the room with confidence. An arrogant and proud grin tugging at the corners of his lips, he called out to the servants, "Is Earl Phantomhive present?"

"Who the hell are you?" Baldroy squinted with anger and skepticism, standing poised to attack at any moment with a small dagger in his hand. The young man with the silver hair snickered with amusement, "Ehhh~? You want to play... "

The mysterious silver-haired man pulled out a long sword from his sheath, running with inhuman speed towards the startled servants, "..._**With me?**_"

Slashing at Baldroy with the full length of the his blade, Baldroy ducked out of range, managing to skid past with only a few hairs cut off. Cursing under his breath, he aimed his small dagger to the man's head, but it was knocked out of his hand with the enemy's hilt. The man kicked Baldroy in the gut with startling power and the servant flew back into an antique dish cabinet, the glass shattering and the wood exploding from the harsh impact.

Maylene's face contorted into pure rage as she tossed her glasses away, revealing cool brown eyes that were sharp and alert. Lifting up her maid skirts, she pulled out two charcoal black guns, now focused on the attacker before her. The young man smiled a boyish grin at her, thoroughly awed by her weapons of choice: "Wow! Double guns are so cool!"

The maid started to shoot at the enemy with blinding fury, bullets missing the target because of his impossible speed as countless shells collided to the ground. "Too bad," The confident young man said, suddenly behind her as Maylene's guns were split in half with a single slice. "I win at close combat." He jabbed his elbow into the back of her neck, making her lose consciousness automatically as she fell to the floor.

"Finnian!" Evelyn called to the boy frantically, grabbing him by the collar with a stern expression, "Find Sebastian! _**Go now**_!" Pushing him out the kitchen door and into the hallway, Finnian obediently followed her orders and ran from the violent scene.

"Hello _beautiful_...I guess it's just me and you then, huh?" The attacker grinned, his hooded grey eyes attentive as Evelyn glared with disgust. Slipping into her skirts, she pulled out two long, dagger-like swords that were both coated in black. The young man smiled admiringly at the swords. "Pretty amazing piece of steel you've got there... Never seen a pure black sword before."

"I don't really have time to play right now." Evelyn whirled her swords around in circular motions skillfully. "So let's just get this started, shall we?"

The man chuckled darkly, "Hopefully you'll put up a better fight than those two did!" Springing into action, he aimed his sword for Evelyn's head but it punctured the wall behind her. Tilting her head slightly, the blade barely missed her by a couple of inches while she still held a bored look on her face. She slashed at the young man's face, but he pulled back and grasped his sword, yanking it from the wall. Bringing the sword above his head, he slashed it down onto Evelyn. But she swiftly blocked his attack, using both her swords to shield herself. His blade caught between Evelyn's crossed sword, she forcefully shoved his weapon away from her as she attempted to slice his stomach.

Dodging the attack gracefully, he recoiled backwards until he met the wooden table behind him. Taking her chance, Evelyn ran from the room while he was distracted. Fresh on her trail, he yelled, "You can't escape from_** me**_!" She turned to face her pursuer, their steel blades colliding with sparks of light at the sudden contact. Evelyn grunted while the weight of the man's sword pushed down on her.

With the heel of her boot, she kicked the man and he flew into the far wall of the corridor. A loud crack followed as the man sunk into the plaster, creating an enormous dent from the overwhelming collision. He sneered with contempt, managing to break himself free from the wall with a hard shove.

"You're much stronger than I expected." Crushing a piece of cement in his hand, he glowered but with an aroused look in his eyes, "I'm gettin' fired up just thinking about it!" Letting the dust fall to the ground, he snickered while cracking his neck, approaching the shocked maid with a clenched fist.

"I could say the same about you, that kick should have sent you to hell." Burning amber eyes glared into cool silver ones, their weapons grasped tightly while they waited for the right moment. The man stepped forward, lunging into attack when suddenly a figure whirled in front of the shocked Evelyn. Appearing onto the scene like a wisp of thick, black smoke, Sebastian stood with a small knife in hand. Another figure came into view, the tall, stoic man from before emerged like a flash of pure white. Blocking his comrade's blow with ease, he said in a deep voice, "I think this has gone far enough."

"My sentiments exactly." Sebastian bowed, smiling gratefully at the two men.

"_Damn it_." Burying his sword into his sheath with a heavy clang, the silver-haired man cursed under his breath with irritation.

"Making such a commotion in my house," Ciel walked in, "I hope you compensate generously for it." Eying the huge hole in the wall, a haggard sigh escaped his lips while bringing his hand to rest on his head.

"Wait! Master, you know these people?" Evelyn asked in an exasperated tone, a disbelieving look plastering her face. Ciel examined the two men in white tiredly, "Those coats look awfully familiar...You were sent here by the Queen, I presume?"

"That's right." The little one said with a prideful smirk, "I'm Charles Grey, and this is Charles Phipps. We're codenamed 'Double Charles'!" The taller man, Charles Phipps, bowed low with an official quality in his voice, "It's nice to meet you."

"It seems your security is...adequate enough." Charles Grey ran calculative eyes over the young maid, making her huff with obvious hatred.

"Thank you, sir." Sebastian said, "I believe you have a message for us from her majesty?"

"Yes." Phipps said in a serious manner, pulling out an envelope from his coat pocket. "The Queen said it was..._urgent_."

* * *

><p><strong>Look forward to the next chapter: <em>A Butler's Query<em>**

**Your comments are amazing, thanks so much!**

**By the way "Double Charles" is from the manga. I decided to add them in because I thought they should be in season three! They were introduced in the manga kind of in the same way as I've written it, so don't hate me for not being a bit more creative about their introduction! ^^  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reading chapter six! (Really sorry I took so long with this chapter, starting school again and trying to think of how to write my story TT-TT)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Kuroshitsuji_ in any way whatsoever, this is all fan-based material!**

**Rated: Teen/Mature (Sexy scene!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A Butler's Query<p>

"Here's your tea..._sir_." Evelyn set down the fine china with a hard clang. A forced smile played on her lips as she poured tea into the cup, ignoring the sarcastic grin from the silver-haired man. After serving the guests and her master, she stomped across the room and slammed the door behind her. Ciel winced from the noise, "Now, let's see that letter."

"I have to inform you Mr. Phantomhive, that this is quite controversial. Her Majesty was even debating on whether or not you should take this job, it's very much high risk." Phipps advised, staring straight into Ciel's steady blue eyes.

"That is, if you're up to it." Grey challenged, bringing his hands above his head in a relaxed manner.

Ciel merely looked on with a bored expression, "Just hand me the letter, Phipps." He demanded.

Phipps took out the letter gingerly from his coat, giving the satin red envelope to the Earl. Slicing the paper open without a second thought, he unfolded the letter and began to skim the beautiful cursive scattered across the page. After a few moments of reading, Ciel became more and more stunned. His face contorting into something between that of confusion and bewilderment, "T-this is...!"

...

_"So they say you're the type of person that doesn't really follow the rules; killing whoever you want to as long as you see the color red. You have quite a reputation circulating around the underworld." A sly smirk graced her full lips, eyeing the man carefully with cold amber eyes. A black-gloved hand shot up to rest on his chest, "I'm offended! What kind of a woman do you take me for? The past is all behind me!" Running his hand through his long crimson hair, he huffed impatiently but in an almost comical way. _

_"Beside the point, is there any particular reason _why_ you sought me out?" Planting his hand on his side, he eyed the mysterious young woman with skeptical green eyes through red-rimmed glasses. The woman laughed, "I just thought if I killed enough people, someone like you might show up eventually."_

_"You demons...always creating such a mess. I have to work overtime because of you now." Pouting, the man slung his heavy death scythe over his shoulder with ease. _

_"You want to make a deal, Reaper?" Dark shadows played across the woman's beautiful face, standing up fully to be more visible in the light of the moon. Pushing a strand of black hair from her shoulder, she stared down on the man with glowing eyes._

_"Make a deal...with a demon? I don't think that's such a wise decision, but what did you have in mind?" He licked the corner of his lip, a crooked grin appearing from behind his tongue. _

_"You just have to answer a question for me. And in return, I think I have someone you might want to see." The demon assessed, watching the Grim Reaper slowly understand her meaning. Sharp teeth emerged from a wide, ecstatic smile, "So that person came back after all!" Wrapping his arms around his body, he wriggled with overwhelming excitement, "Ohhh~ How that man gets my blood boiling~! Whatever it is you want to ask, ask away! I'll do anything to see my Romeo again!"_

_"Excellent! Now..." She trailed off, considering her words considerably with a curious grin, "...Is there any way to put a soul back into a lifeless body?"_

_...  
><em>

"The Stone of Rebirth?" Sebastian asked, following after his master as they walked along the cobblestoned streets.

"That is what it is called, yes. The Stone of Rebirth is actually a golden ring with a precious sapphire gem atop it. The ring was stolen recently from the palace, probably by one of the servants, and was sold through the black markets. No one knows who has the ring now, but it is missing and has enormous value to the Queen. She said in the letter that no matter what it takes, she will do anything to get her ring back.

"There is a history behind that stone too." Ciel stopped in his tracks, looking back at his demon butler, "It is said that the ring is cursed, and it has the ability to bring back the dead."

Sebastian made a face, "Cursed?"

The young Earl started to feel movement in his legs again as he shifted his posture forward, walking further along the sidewalks to his destination. Sebastian right on his heels, wore a confused expression for his masters' silence.

"Whoever wears the ring will die, but how you can use this supposed "resurrection" ability is unknown." Ciel was ultimately puzzled, _Is this ability even possible? It doesn't make any sense, why would the Queen own something as deadly as a cursed ring? _

Ciel was at a loss, his mind reeling with so many questions that even Sebastian didn't even understand. The thought chilled him to the bone, a power that was beyond comprehension...

"We're going to go and see the Undertaker, Sebastian. I'm curious to see if that man knows anything about the ring." Ciel informed his butler, "I've already told Evelyn where the Undertakers' shop was, so she is going to meet us there shortly."

Sebastian's eyes shot wide open, "Evelyn? Why did you bring her?"

"My cane is too short. So I ordered a bigger one at a shop for her to pick up. Might as well meet all at one place."

Ciel and Sebastian made their way down dark alleyways and along decrepit shops, until they found a rickety building with the word: Undertaker, above it. A woman with very long, crow black hair stood trembling with a tall cane pressed to her chest. Obviously scared while in the presence of a man with just as long, silver ash hair; his eyes hidden behind shaggy bangs. With a wide frightening smirk he talked to the terrified woman, his form leaning towards her as he continued to chatter.

"Evelyn!" Ciel called, automatically making the woman sigh with relief. Almost sprinting to meet the two, she held out the cane for Ciel with shaky hands.

"I see you've been acquainted with the Undertaker." Ciel inquired while taking the cane, a dark smile replacing his usual distant scowl.

"Y-yes. He seems...n-nice." Evelyn stuttered, "I thought I was lost for a moment, but he told me he knew you...so I stayed..."

"He won't bite," Ciel teased, "...at least, I don't think he does."

Evelyn straightened up, her face blanched to the color of white. Standing next to Sebastian, they followed Ciel to where the Undertaker stood.

"It's been a while, little Earl. Or not so little anymore, I see." The Undertaker snickered, bringing his long black nails to his curled lips.

"You're just how I remembered, you haven't changed a bit," Ciel commented. His bored, half-lidded eyes searching the dark cloaked man.

The Undertaker laughed, "And I see you still have your butler with you, unyielding and loyal to his master as always."

A small smile graced Sebastian's beautiful face, "You flatter me, sir."

"And you've met my new maid, Evelyn Cain, I presume." Ciel gestured to the striking woman behind him, who now curtsied shyly for the Undertaker.

"Delightful." A crooked grin appeared on the Undertaker's face, "Please come in! All of you make yourselves at home!"

Leading the three inside the eerie looking shop, only one horrified gasp was heard as they walked further through the cobweb filled room. Countless caskets of every size were seen leaning against dirty walls, while other cases were lain scattered across the floors. Evelyn pinched her nostrils together, trying to block out the horrid smell that hung in the air. The Undertaker propped his heeled leather boots on his desk, watching his three guests sit on caskets facing him.

"Now, what can I do for you dear Earl?" The Undertaker said, lacing his slender fingers together with an amused expression.

Ciel coughed through his hand, "Do you happen to know anything about "The Stone of Rebirth", and where it is currently? I believe the stone is being auctioned off around the black markets, I'm trying to find the culprit who stole it and bring it back to its rightful owner."

The Undertaker looked as if he were contemplating deeply as he fiddled with a black feather on his desk, "What say I do? What will you do for me in return for my information?" A sloppy grin inched across the man's scarred face, anticipating the Earl's reaction to his deal.

Ciel's eye twitched, "What do you want from me?" He ground out through clenched teeth.

"Hmmm~ I don't know...How about a big ol' smile?" The Undertaker snickered, biting one long, black nail in eagerness.

Ciel grimaced with a hard scowl, glaring at the man with squinted eyes. Turning around to face Evelyn who sat one coffin behind him said quietly, "Evelyn, could you close your eyes for a moment?"

Evelyn's amber eyes widened with surprise, "Sir?" A pair of large, masculine hands slipped over the startled woman's' eyes. She started to grab for them, but Sebastian's voice behind her said plainly, "Go ahead, my lord."

A peel of rowdy laughter was heard even through Evelyn's darkened vision, followed by a fit of pounding and wheezing. Than no less than a second later, Evelyn could see again, and was staring at a hysterical man with his hands on his stomach.

"That never gets old," The Undertaker snickered happily, sitting down his seat again while wiping away a stray tear. But the boy across from him was blushing a maddening red, a dark glare cutting into the still snickering man.

"Hold your end of the bargain, Undertaker. What do you know about the Stone of Rebirth?" Ciel crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for the Undertaker to begin.

"Tsk tsk, young master. I was just about to get to that," Brushing one long fingernail across his lips, the Undertaker began with a haggard sigh, "So you know that the ring was sold through the black market. But where did it end up? That question is impossible to answer because anybody who buys anything from that place, is kept in the dark. In other words, you are considered anonymous when you buy something from that place.

"And the part concerning what I know about the Stone of Rebirth is strictly based on rumors. But I guess it's your choice to believe them or not." Although the Undertaker's eyes were hidden from view, there seemed to be a dark aura that emitted from him as he spoke.

Evelyn could feel the room drop a few degrees colder as she saw the man get up and walk towards Ciel, his tall figure leaning down to whisper in his ear. "Some stories are not meant to be told, dear Earl."

Standing at full height again, the Undertaker continued, "But I'm guessing that won't stop you from hearing what you want to hear, correct?

The dark cloaked man took Ciel's silence as a yes, "The Stone of Rebirth is a precious but cursed gem that can bring the dead back to life by placing the ring on the body's finger. However, if you were to place the ring on a living person's finger, that person will ultimately die.

Myth has it that not all the people that were brought back to life, were the same as they were before they were dead."

Ciel held a bewildered expression as he asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"What do _you_ think it means, young Earl?"

The three that sat on the coffins thought deeply, but Sebastian was the first to speak out, "Are you saying that there is a possibility that when you resurrect someone, they won't have the same...soul? So to speak."

"You are correct, Mr. Butler! But of course rumors can be deceiving, can't they?" Leaning against the desk behind him, he picked up a black feather and began to examine it. Brushing it leisurely along his jaw line.

"So there is no guarantee that the stone even works right?" Evelyn asked, earning a wicked smirk from the man in return.

"Is that disappointment I hear, milady?"

Flustered, the woman spluttered with the wave of her hands, "N-No! I was just a bit curious...that's all."

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know." The Undertaker slid from his desk, his lips curling into a knowing, cynical grin.

"Well," Ciel stood up from his coffin, "If that's all you have to say, than I guess we'll be on our way. Your information was...needed."

"Thanks for stopping by." The Undertaker waved slightly with his long black fingernails, slipping into the back room and into the darkness.

...

"Is he in bed?" Evelyn asked skeptically, peering through the wide crack in the door to Sebastian's living quarters. A simple bed was placed on the far wall of the room, and across was a wide wooden wardrobe that reached almost to the top of the ceiling. Not a speck of dust was seen, the organized space was made as if nobody really lived or even slept there. Of course, the demon butler rarely did.

"Yes. And what brings you here so late at night?" Sebastian said as he loosened his slender, black tie from his neck. Eyeing the woman that carefully entered the room, he noticed that her facial expression was far from the normal agitated one she usually wore. But instead, her face was contorted into something between that of worry and perplexity. And that made Sebastian suspicious, even more so as she leaned against the door behind her.

"That man...he knows." Was all she said, but her words were so vague that Sebastian didn't quite understand.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian stepped forward, his glowing red eyes piercing into anxious amber ones.

"I mean that, that Undertaker knows who I am. One look at me, and he automatically could tell. One look into my eyes...Who is that man?" She dragged a hand through silky black hair, cursing under her breath.

"He's a Soul Reaper."

Evelyn's eyes squinted with anger, "Well, that explains it...That sly bastard, covering his eyes with his bangs so I couldn't see the trademark green and yellow irises. I would've been more careful if I saw beforehand..."

"How would you know what a Soul Reaper's eyes looks like?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, for one you've never left your island before."

"So?"

"Then how would you know what a Soul Reaper looks like?"

"Recently I was just with...I...um.." Evelyn trailed off, noticing her mistake as soon as she spoke. Biting her bottom lip she continued, "You know, you hear around the underworld, and you hear about Soul Reapers and other things like that. Well, look at the time. Sorry for the intrusion!" The woman grabbed the doorknob, but the door was slammed shut again by a white-gloved hand. Leaning down to reach Evelyn's ear, Sebastian whispered menacingly from behind, "With _who_, Evelyn?"

"What are you talking about? I really have to go now, Maylene is probably wondering where I-"

Whirling her around to face him, he kept a strong hold on her arm while he shoved her against the door. She winced, "What are you-?"

"Who were you with? Tell me now..._Or do I have to make you scream it_?" Sebastian cooed, his blood red eyes making her shudder.

"Why do _you_ care who I met with?" She struggled from his grasp, bringing a hand to lay on the spot on her arm where Sebastian held it. The demon butler, his eyes cold and calculative, rested a hand on one side of her head against the door. Bending slightly towards the startled woman, he brought his gloved hand to his lips. Catching the leather between his teeth, he slowly pulled the glove off as it slithered to the floor. Revealing black nails and long digits, he proceeded to unbutton his white shirt with a cool look.

The young woman pressed herself further against the door, "W-What are you doing?"

"May I remind you, that _you_ made a deal with _me_?" He said in a deep voice, stopping midway down his shirt while his toned upper torso was completely uncovered. Parting the cloth to show long, beautiful cursive letters across one side of his chest. The black ink read in ancient wording, _Eldrvarya Finirael._

"Or have you forgotten so quickly?"

Evelyn kept silent, looking away from the stare that almost felt as if it could burn. But Sebastian was unrelenting in his pursuit to know the truth, "Let me refresh your memory then." Cocking in eyebrow, he reached for the top button on Evelyn's uniform, ripping it off without a second thought.

She cringed and grabbed his wrist, "Don't! Alright, damn it I'll tell you. _I know where my contract lies Sebastian_..." Shoving his hand away, she glowered with anger at the now smirking butler, "That's better."

The young woman scoffed, "I had a little encounter with your old friend, Grell Sutcliff the other day. And so I asked him if he wanted to make a deal, which he did, in return for something he desperately wanted. And what I got from his information was that there is a way to return a soul and bring it back into a lifeless body, and the only thing that is able to do just that is the Stone of Rebirth. And Sebastian, what we need is that stone for Ciel, without it...he will forever be a demon.

"But, what Grell wanted...was...well." A sly grin graced Evelyn's beautiful face, crossing her arms over her chest to stare at the irate black butler only a few inches away.

"_What did he want?_" Sebastian asked as calmly as he could, but his feral red eyes were scorching with anger from this infuriating woman.

"The thing is..."

...

_"Now that I have the stone, I can bring him back to life right?"_

_"No doubt, my lady."_

_"Excellent, your plan is working out perfectly!"_

_"It was all thanks to you, madam. It wouldn't have worked out half as well without your wealth and inheritance."_

_"It's all worth it. Things can return back to normal with this, and I can have him back as well. As long as your by my side..."_

_"Forever and more, my lady."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMG who has the ring! LOL<strong>_

_**Thank you for reading the latest chapter! It is greatly appreciated and the comments are absolutely awesome!**_

**Find out next chapter: _A Butler's Captive  
><em>**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, it's been a while. Sorry it took me so long, I was having a hard time (for some reason) trying to finish this chapter. Well, it's done. Thank god. But it's kind of short ^^. Thank you for reading!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Kuroshitsuji_ in any way whatsoever, this is all fan-based material!**

**Rated: Teen/Mature**

* * *

><p>A Butler's Captive<p>

William T. Spears stood motionless as he continued to stare.

Sharp green eyes darted from one corner of the room to the other, until his gaze landed on a lone white chair. He clenched his death scythe tight in his hand, hot anger flooding through him with each passing second. Interns and trainees behind him trembled with trepidation, waiting for their senior Grim Reaper to explode.

"_So_...he got away." He muttered, pushing his glasses further along the bridge of his nose with his death scythe.

Ronald Knox strutted down the long corridor not a moment too soon, peering inside the empty room with a curious look. "This is pretty serious, boss." The young Grim Reaper whistled, the sound echoing through the abandoned cell.

"_You don't think...__**I KNOW THAT**__?"_ Spears bellowed, making Ronald cringe at the murderous yell. Plugging his ear with his pinky finger he retorted, "Damn boss, you didn't have to scream."

_Besides, how are we going to explain this to the Council?_" He whispered to himself, biting one gloved finger with obvious worry.

William pushed past the blonde haired Grim Reaper, making his way down the long, white hallway and into a glass elevator. Ronald only a step behind continued, "How do you think he escaped?"

Closing the elevator doors with the push of a button, Ronald waited anxiously for any word from the stoic man beside him.

"_That_...is a very good question."

...

"Could you please get that?" Evelyn asked the red haired woman next to her, while her hands were full with cleaning supplies. A second knock was heard, and Maylene was at the large double doors.

"Ça va?" A melodious voice called from the other side, which belonged to a voluptuous woman with vibrant crimson hair. Exuding unbelievable charm and charisma, the stylish newcomer presented herself with a large suitcase in hand. Winking at the startled maid, she walked through the open entryway and placed her luggage down onto the floor.

"M-Miss Nina-?" Maylene stuttered, but was cut off by the woman's cheerful laugh.

"Yes, it is me, Nina Hopkins! The tailor who indicates the seasons! It seems there is a little Earl who needs my style expertise!" She said with a hint of arrogance, but when she saw the flushing maid before her she suddenly squealed.

"Oh, Maylene! How I've missed you so!" Throwing her arms around Maylene, she kissed her on the cheek and spun her around. The now dizzy maid started to speak again, "Miss Nina!"

"Oh yes, that surprised face is good!" Nina swiftly hugged her from the back, curling her gloved hand over Maylene's thigh and caressing it. "It seems as though your maid costume has a tear in it," She whispered as she extended her other hand to grope her breast. The maid practically being attacked yelped with shock, "W-wha-? UMMM?"

"Maybe next time at my store we could..." Nina trailed off, but was interrupted by a small cough from a few feet away. The black butler stood stern and disapproving with a cold gaze, eyeing the now agitated woman holding the flustered maid in her arms. She clicked her tongue with obvious, burning hatred, "Tch, so Mr. Stiff appears. Ruining the mood yet again."

"Madam Hopkins, I'm here to escort you to my master at this moment in time. If you could just follow me..."

"And who might this be?" Nina asked with a twinkle in her eye, ignoring the butler and turning her attention to the startled black haired maid next to him.

"My name is Evelyn Cain, pleasure to meet you ma'am." Evelyn curtsied with a timid look, making the woman's eyes practically pop out of their sockets.

"It really _is_ a pleasure..." Nina was about to reach for the maid, but a tall, dark figure was suddenly standing in front of Evelyn. Almost looming over the crimson haired woman, Sebastian held a menacing, forced smile, "_If you could just follow me_." He repeated again.

With a click of her tongue, she reluctantly agreed to follow the butler.

"Madam, I'm glad you've arrived." Ciel turned away from the long windowpane, a serene smile gracing his youthful face.

"Oh my!" Nina's hands shot up to cradle her face, "You're so grown up!" An exasperated squeal escaped her lips, moving over closer to examine the boy further.

"I don't think fifteen is something to get worked up about." Ciel grimaced, trying to maneuver out of Nina Hopkin's grasp.

"I believe so! In another couple of years you won't be cute anymore! _You'll be just like every other man in the universe_..." Nina sighed, "So what am I working with here? Matching outfits with your fiancé? A romantic stroll in the park? A mysterious midnight ball?" Her eyes shimmered with the endless possibilities of style, the outfits spinning around in her head.

"Not today madam, I was thinking more of...well..." Ciel couldn't find the words to describe his desire.

"Yes?" Nina asked curiously, inching towards the boy.

"I was thinking more of a disguise."

Shining proudly in the night sky as a silver beacon of light, the full moon lit the cobblestoned streets, illuminating the usual dark alleys and passageways. Two tall, dark figures came into view, walking briskly along the glittering streets. Their clicking heeled footsteps were the only sounds heard in the late of night, except for the occasional clatter of wooden boxes and shattering glass bottles. But the two shrouded figures continued to walk, their purpose evident in their suspiciousness and secrecy.

Turning a sharp left into a narrow alleyway, the two eventually came to a halt when reaching the dead end of the path. Stopping to climb down a flight of concrete steps, they met a black, metal door. One of the two figures tapped the door with his knuckles, making a series of knocks as if it were a Morse code of sorts. A sliding slit yanked open to the side at the top of the door, a pair of eyes the only thing visible.

"Present yourself." The voice behind the door said with a skeptical, deep tone.

The figure nearest the door pulled his black cape clean off, revealing a devilishly handsome young man with bright, celestial blue eyes. Tall with broadened shoulders, his black hair meet to the middle of his neck, his bangs slicked stylishly back. Complete in a tight-fitted black tuxedo with a partly-opened white collar shirt underneath, he exuded an elegance that was both brooding and beautiful. An act only that of aristocratic proportions.

"D'Artagnan Chevalier, I wish to see what's on the market for this evening."

...

_"A disguise? For you?" Nina Hopkins cocked her head to the side, confused of the Earl's request. "You want another maiden outfit!" The woman clapped her hands together, a mischievous glint in her eye. _

_"No! No, it's not for me..." Ciel said all too quickly, even making Sebastian snap his head towards his master with a bewildered expression. Ciel stole a glance at his butler, than brought his attention to the energetic stylist, "It's for a friend...he's French...I'm repaying a debt...I owe him this much."_

_"Is that so?" Nina nodded her head with a small smile, "Where is he? I need to take his measurements if I am to make this disguise of his." Looking around the apparently empty room, Ciel coughed into his hand to bring back the attention of the nosy woman._

_"He's not here. But he has the same exact measurements that of Sebastian." Ciel looked over to the spot where Sebastian stood, the black butler's face blatantly perplexed and out of sorts._

_"Alright," Nina pushed up her sleeves, "Take off your clothes." Grabbing the front of Sebastian's jacket and practically ripping it open, Sebastian made a sort of startled, guttural sound. Grasping the woman's wrists, he stopped her just as she was about to shred his white collared shirt into bits, "I think the absence of the jacket will do just fine."_

_Shrugging her shoulders, Nina took Sebastian's measurements with his clothes on. And near the end of the process, Nina inquired, "What kind of style is this friend of yours request?"_

_"Just a tight-fitted suit, simple really, nothing to flashy. Make the fabric as expensive as possible, I want the color to be black, along with a long, black cape to go with it." Ciel crossed his hands over his chest, quite pleased with his blunt explanation. _

_"That's it? I wouldn't call it a disguise at all. It's just a simple suit!" Nina pouted, not at all happy with the description of the desired "disguise". "But it will be done. What is the man's name?"_

_"...D'Artagnan...Chevalier." Ciel said slowly._

_"D'Artagnan Chevalier?" _

_"Yes."_

_"Wow, that is French. I will have it by the house this evening!" Nina packed up her things quickly, slinging the briefcase over her shoulder. "Toodles, Love!" And with those parting words, she closed the door shut behind her._

_As soon as the door clicked shut, Sebastian was already in front of his young master, his eyes glowing red and full of questions. But for starters asked, "French? Am I supposed to be this D'Artagnan whoever?"_

_Ciel laughed a rare laugh, "No, but pretty good name, huh? It just came to me. Anyway, one of the benefits of being a demon is the age changing aspect, correct? D'Artagnan will be me."_

_"I see," Sebastian nodded his head stiffly, "You always withhold your plans from me, it would be nice to know what scheme you decide to conjure up before you dive head first into it."_

_His hands grasped firm behind his back, Ciel looked towards the window in a pensive manner, "Fine, have it your way. Personally, though, seeing you vulnerable and bewildered like that is one of my greatest feats. Which is an uncommon occurrence, yes, but is a grand sight to behold."_

_Sebastian's red eyes narrowed ever so slightly, a feeling of humiliation, as small as a prick, resonated within him. His hands unconsciously clenching into tight fists, he thought menacingly, _This damn brat! Making a fool out of me...

_"We are going to the infamous underground Black Market, with the Undertaker's directions to get us there, we will use our disguises to move in out as quickly as possible."_

_"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed with his hand over his chest, his mouth set into a firm line. _We'll see who has the last laugh, Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it! Thanks for the comments, they are always appreciated! :D<strong>

**Next chapter: _A Butler's Disguise_**


End file.
